schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pep Rally 2013
Season 5 Episode 9 "The Pep Rally 2013" Duane is excited, because his birthday is this Thursday. In bio, Duane and Dan are racing by doing notes, Duane started first, and was looking to see if he was close to him. Soon Danny is at the same point, and they both know they want to be the first to finish. the person to slam their pen down first is Duane, Dan looked, and saw that Duane paraphrased, and told him that doesn't count. Duane and Dan starts arguing, nothing surprising, Lennox had to cut in. Later, Ms. Lennox is passing back the tests, and Duane lied last time to Dan that he had a 84 when he saw he had a 50. Dan had a 80, and he is excited, he is happy that he got a higher score, then Duane did when he actually had a 75% on the whole thing. Dan is so happy but, Duane told him he's doing test corrections, Dan thinks that's cheating, but Ms. Lennox beg to differ. So Dan is trying to calculate if Duane can get a higher score then him if he takes retakes. Ms. Lennox explained that he can gain 20 points. Danny doesn't think Duane has what if takes to get them all right. Duane told him, that he's using his notes, which shocks Dan because he didn't think we was able to use notes. In math, Duane and Harley are talking, doing the review for the test tomorrow. He reminded Harley to make cup cakes for his birthday on thursday. The next day,11/19/13 Duane is walking down to the school and Danny comes, he says he's really tired, Duane said "aren't we all?" Danny told him he's trying to get people to sign a petition to start school at 8:30. Duane fines that really unlikely to happen. After Computer graphics, Duane sees a sub at Mr. Lawrence class, he is so happy because he did not do the homework. Koron and Paul are pissing each other off, and they were acting like they were going to fight. Duane sees karon as a child because he is not mature at all. In con law, they are watching The Most Hated Family in America, about the mom who made her family hate homosexual people, Sarah finds this lady disgusting. At lunch, Becca and Duane came from the lunch line. As they are talking, this girl with rosé red hair makes a fuss, everyone is looking, she is standing up bitching out because someone left a plate of pizza in the chair. "some asshole left their fucking pizza! Duane and Becca are laughing. In math Duane did his test and felt really confident about it. Bri asked if he wanna go to a birthday party for her new boy friend Kevin, Duane knows him and he would, as long as people chip in for the ice ring. Duane came to school, with a monster, and its making Duane constantly clicking his pen, and making noises, Dan asked him to stop, but Duane had too much energy. Even though Duane was hot, he was shivering, Duane finally finished the can, and Duane is really light headed, Becca is wondering if he's ok, she even felt his head. In math, Bri Salvado is wondering, and is asking Duane if he's sure he's ok. Duane says he's good, but its obvious something's wrong. Bri told Harley, and now she's even asking him. Next day 11/27/13, In first block Duane bought his orange juice that he promised to bring. Kenny made a big bowl of pan cakes, Tai, who barley ever comes to school asked Duane why he bought orange juice. Duane really don't like her tone, and maybe if she came to school more she would be more understanding. Duane got a donut, Dan noticed that he took two little bites and said he's full, then Dan assumed he was going to throw it up. Duane is not happy with Dan today, he snatched his gum, and took two sticks, and wouldn't give it back, so Duane took his iPhone. Dan wants his iPhone back and is reaching over Duane to get it. Dan told him he's not getting his gum back, Tai who is standing up for Dan, told Duane to give his phone back, and that he's just over reacting over two pieces of gum. Duane dropped his phone, and stepped on it. Duane told Dan that he hopes that he like apple juice, when they switch classes. Dan is looking, and said if he throws any juice on him, then his face is going into a locker. "What makes you think I would do something like that, I'm not mean" Duane said. Dan told him its obvious and that he did it to him last year. Duane is acting like he's going to pure apple juice on his iPhone, tai told Duane that he plays too much. Duane thinks its annoying that Tai is treating him the way she is. The bell rings and Duane and Dan are standing outside in the hall. Dan is waiting so he can beat him up. But It turns out Duane really going to do it because it was too much people looking. At lunch, Tito Orgy is a miss interbural girl, he is wearing a red wig, with a red skirt and a short shirt, people wanted to pay to see him twerk. Morgan Yahr had a video of him twerkng, the best thing ever. Duane is with Harley and asked her if she was still friends with Shannon. She's says no, because she's annoying. Duane laugh. After Duane ditched Harley, he found Becca. But he eventually loses them going up the bleachers for the juniors. Bri Salvado is walking with amber because they are in the dance team. Everyone is getting pepped. They asked the seniors to make some noise then the sophomores, then the juniors, and then the freshmen. All the seniors booed them. The cheerleaders are doing their same runtime as they do every year, Katie Krimer and Brianna is there. Katie doesn't look really happy being with the mean cheerleaders. Some of the juniors are booing the cheerleaders, this one girl lost her balance while doing a mini pyramid. After their performance, miss interbural raised over 1,000 dollars. Next is the step team, which everyone was excited to see because they had a bigger cheer then the cheerleaders. Taneesha (from season 3) is the Captin, they came out in 2 lines, they started out simple, by doing simple stumps and claps. Kiyah, and Aubreya are also apart of it dancing and stumping, they are bring the hood into Ridley because its all the black girls. Now the homecoming couples. Keith aka C-badge had the biggest applause when his name and dates name was called, he has his hair slick back, twisting his hand like a pagen princess. And the home coming king and queen is Lydia and her date, they had a big cheer also. Now, the dance team, which has Bri Salvado. The captin is Sam aka purple who had cotton candy colored hair last year. It was really fun. Now they can go home and enjoy their four day weekend because thanksgiving is tomorrow. Bonus Monday 11/18/13 At lunch Duane is telling becca how him and Tyler got into a fight on Saturday and he pulled kitchen knives on while going to Seymore's class, Duane saw Becca, she wanted to sip of his monster. Mr. Seymore is going over the list of seniors whos going ro be miss interburals, and Tito is one. Seymore produced his last name wrong, Lydia had to correct him and tell him it's pronuced as orgy. People starts laughing. Seymore thinks that's odd. Then something shares that his brother name is Great. Then someone else said "Tito Orgy and Great orgy?" Everyone was laughing. Next day, Duane and Dan are fighting. Dan told Tai that all last year he made fun of him, and said really terrible stuff